Inadvertent
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: She didn't mean to bump into him, or get herself in the predicament she had found herself in
1. Chapter 1: RAW Country

**A/N: **Just a little somethin-somethin **Zombie-Beards** _(_I'm a big fan of her's and if you're interested in reading any of her fics, you can find the link to her account under my favorite authors) and I talked about while fangirling over our crackship. I hope ya'll like it :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the people featured in this fic. It's just a manifestation of mine (ad Beardy's) imagination. **

* * *

"God," Kaitlyn sighed from her place in the mirror, "I look ridiculous."

RAW had gone country for the night and all the divas had to participate in a bogus game of musical chairs. The newly brunette woman knew it was scheduled to end in a childish brawl. Which made her outfit – A black, tide off button down, jorts, and black knee high boots – all the more hysterically unnecessary.

But being gone as long as she had been – and being a diva – didn't leave her with the option of defying her boss's orders. So she went along, "The ride outta be fun."

She walked out of the locker room, and headed toward the gorilla. She ran her hands through her hair – she smiled to herself, all too aware that the hairstylist wouldn't have been happy if she saw her.

She stalked down the hall, head down and eyes focused on a little dent on the front of her boot. Being critical of herself was something she did when she was nervous. Her upcoming segment would be the first time she would be back on live TV since Summer Slam.

She heard indistinct voices as she turned the corner, but she didn't look up. She hadn't been social in a while, avoiding eye contact made it easier… that was easier said than done because after a matter of seconds, she was knocked on her ass.

"Watch where you're going?!" the man yelled, turning to face her, "It's reall- Oh shit! My bad" His mouth hung open, like he still had things to say, but he couldn't find the words.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, her words stuck in her throat. The Shield stood in front of her. Roman offered her a hand but she didn't take it. She stood on her own.

They stared at each other. She felt a mix of confusion, fear, and intrigue. His grey eyes stared back in her hazel ones neither knowing what to say. Roman hadn't interacted with the divas often – or at all. If she were a guy, they'd be arguing.

"Earth to Roman and Kaitlyn." Seth waved his arms, trying to get their attention.

"Guys, Hunter wants to see us in his office." Dean spoke up from where he had been leaning against the wall; watching the situation in complete amusement. But his irritation level was rising by the second.

"I uh-" Kaitlyn came out of her trance, her mind having fully processed the fact that she wasn't dreaming. "I'm s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

"Clearly." Dean muttered.

"Sorry." She started to back away but not before noticing that Roman's hand had twitched in her direction, as if he would reach for her. He obviously thought better of it.

His gaze followed her as she passed by, going in the direction they had been coming from. He looked at Seth, who simply shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Anyway." Dean broke the silence, "We should probably go find out what Steph and Hunter want."

"Steph?" Seth mouthed at Roman. The older man shrugged, he was still too focused on Kaitlyn to worry about anything else.


	2. Chapter 2: Survivor Series

**NOT BETA'd**

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

* * *

Kaitlyn sat backstage in her locker room watching the opening match of the night. Her heart raced, the palms sweaty. Seth had just been eliminated. She could see the anger on her face- she could almost feel it emanating from him as he stomped the crap out of Rey Mysterio – a man almost half his size. She winced, imagining the pain he must have been feeling, then she wondered why she was immersed in the match anyway, "Why am I watching this?"

Ever since the night before, she couldn't stop thinking about the three man group – especially the intense power house of the group. She knew that she shouldn't have been dwelling she knew Roman wasn't. The Shield had been around for a year, and from what everyone else knew, they were still going strong. But then again, looks could be deceiving.

She saw the quick look of sadness, and the realization that he was all alone written on his face. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. He replaced it with trash talk. She felt a strange emotion build in her stomach; was it pride? No, that would be unfounded. She barely knew the man, but she found herself wincing when she saw Mysterio connect with a kick to the side of Roman's head and make the tag.

She knew it was ridiculous, but she felt some sort of weird connection to the big man. It almost bothered her. She felt like the teenage girls she and her friends promised themselves they would never become.

She bit her black painted nails, nerves kicking into over drive as she saw Goldust take control of the match, pummeling Roman with punches in the corner of the ring.

She paused, removing her had hand from near her mouth. She had no reason to be nervous.

_Spear!_

She jumped up from the couch along the wall, hunching forward as Roman went for the pin.

1…2…3

It was one on one.

Another Spear.

1…2…3

He did it, he was the sole survivor of his team. She smiled a small smile at his pride. A giggle escaping her lips when he spit and it stuck to his lip. She knew most men would find it gross, but she had an acquired acceptance of male tendencies.

She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping she would survive her own match.

* * *

Kaitlyn strode down the hallway, heading toward the gorilla to meet up with her teammates. The backstage segment they had shot earlier was about to play and she planned on being in the ring in about 5,6 minutes.

She kept walking, going over her game plan as she went along. She hit the corner, body colliding with a chest. She felt hands wrapping around her waist, steadying her. _That damn corner. _

"Again? Really?" she muttered. She looked up, to see Roman's concerned face, "You planning this or somethin?"

"No," he answered, a serious look on his face, "Are you okay? We hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine." She answered. She looked down at his hands on her waist, she could feel the rush in her cheeks.

He removed his hands, his face also tinting a shade of red. They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say; shades of the night before.

Kaitlyn cleared her throat, "Congratulations on the win. It was impressive."

"Thanks." He smiled, his head tilted to the side, his hair falling to one side. It was that moment that she realized that he was still in his wrestling gear. Meaning he probably wanted to go shower and stuff.

"So, I'm gonna go." She said awkwardly; like she was known for. "My match is next."

He nodded, letting her pass; gaze following after her. He made a mental note to have an actual conversation with her later.

* * *

So match didn't go the way she had planned. She got eliminated earlier than she had initially wanted, and Natalya and Nikki got the win after AJ submitted to the Sharpshooter.

A sigh escaped her full lips as she walked around backstage. She was headed to catering, she needed water. She was on her way when she stopped at the sound of voices.

It was definitely more than one person. She knew them immediately…. The Authority and the younger members of the Shield; Dean and Seth.

"That was bullshit!" she heard, peering around the corner; hoping that the shadow didn't suddenly lift, "I was eliminated first! Are you kidding me?"

"Dean, calm down." She heard Seth say.

"Listen to him, Dean." Stephanie said, Kaitlyn could hear the malice in her boss's voice, "Remember who you're talking to."

"Do you run this company, Dean?" Triple H spoke up.

"No." Dean growled. Kaitlyn imagined the look on his face, smiling in amusement.

"Then you couldn't possibly know what's best for business." Triple H chuckled, "Roman Reigns in the typical WWE guy. And if you hadn't noticed, the fans love him."

Kaitlyn leant forward, knocking down two steel rods that had been leaning against the wall. "Shit." She muttered. She wanted to run, but she froze in fear.

"Who's there?" She heard the only other woman say.

She stepped forward, into the light. Eyes wide, Seth and Dean looking at her.

She could almost see the light go off in Dean's head. He had a plan, and she knew it would involve her.

* * *

**_A/n: Hiya! I've decided to continue this, and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that I have WB when it comes to While She Was Away. :) _**

**_I know some of you were disappointed that this story was previously a one-shot. SO I hope you enjoy this :)_**


End file.
